Forever
by Michy Drarry Shipper
Summary: "I'm eternal. No living thing is forever. It can't work." Ignotus/Death. Modern!AU.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Character deaths, suicide, depression

**Dedication:** Written for the Javy, aka J.F.C., as part of the _2014 Gift Giving Extravanganza. _Thanks for giving me this challenge, I loved it :D

**A/N: **Well. I now ship Death/Ignotus, haha. At first I thought I'd do something very dark, then I had ideas for humour, which I have included, but unfortunately (or fortunately, if that's your thing), *plot spoiler*, the ending is definitely not funny. That's why I've categorised it under tragedy. ALSO, this is majorly AU, and not just because it's a modern setting.

* * *

"So you're…"

"Death. Yep."

"Huh. I thought Death was just _death_. Intangible. Like an abstract, or something."

"Well, you thought wrong. I'm Death."

Ignotus looked Death up and down appraisingly, nodding slightly. He was a young-looking guy, in his late teens even, like Ignotus himself. Perhaps predictably, Death wore all black – black t-shirt, black hoodie, black jeans, black volleys. Ignotus couldn't quite see Death's face, half-hidden as it was under the hood, but he was pretty sure he could make out black lipstick and eyeliner too. He looked very bored.

"You're pretty young."

Death rolled his eyes. "I'm ageless, actually. Now, are you going to choose a gift, or not?"

"What's the rush?" Ignotus asked, leaning against the railing. "It's not every day that I get to meet Death himself."

Death rubbed his eyes exasperatedly. The gift giving thing had seemed like a good idea. The three smart-arse brothers were supposed to have died when a drunk driver ran off the road onto the footpath that morning, but they'd used their magic to evade him. Needless to say, he was pretty pissed off. So he'd decided to exact revenge the convoluted, but all-round more satisfying way – by setting up an elaborate victim-triggered trap. The first two brothers had been easy. An unbeatable wand and a resurrection stone? Death had had to stifle a laugh. Their downfalls would be swift, and he couldn't wait to wipe the self-satisfied smirks off their faces. But _this_ one was different. _Difficult_.

"Can't anyone else see you?" Ignotus asked, only now noticing that the other dozen skaters in the park hadn't spared the guy half a glance in the twenty minutes they'd been standing there.

"Obviously not," Death answered, tapping his foot. If only a random murderer could pop out of the bushes and finish this boy off himself, save him the trouble. "Choose your damn gift, Ignotus."

"Ooh, feisty, aren't you?" Ignotus said with a laugh. "And call me Iggy. Only my dad calls me Ignotus."

"But he's dead."

Ignotus' face dropped and he bundled his fists in his jacket pockets. "Yeah. Thanks for that, by the way."

"It wasn't my fault," Death protested. "I was just doing my job."

Ignotus looked away and scuffed his sneaker over the concrete. "Right."

Death sighed and crossed his arms. "Are you going to choose a gift, or do I have to come back tomorrow?"

Ignotus' eyes flicked back to Death. "You'd come back?"

Death shrugged. "I promised to give you a gift and I've got to follow through. Unfortunately. And it beats waiting around in this dump another five years while you make up your mind."

Ignotus snorted. "And a drama queen, too. Alright. I suppose you'll know where to find me?"

"Of course."

"Cool." Ignotus slung his bag over his shoulder and jumped off the graffiti covered ramp. "Catch ya later, Death."

Death stayed in place as he watched him leave. "Catch you later, Iggy."

* * *

"Since when do you smoke?"

"I've – I've always smoked," Ignotus spluttered, banging his chest with his fist.

"I'm sure," Death drawled, sitting on the edge of Ignotus' bed awkwardly.

Ignotus coughed and stubbed out the cigarette on a plate on his desk.

"So, do you like my room?"

Death glanced around. Clothes on the floor, movie and music posters taped to the wall (Death didn't keep up with music trends, but they were rock bands, as far as he could tell), a small desk covered in paper and dirty dishes in the corner, and a single bed with a children's cartoon doona cover and matching pillow, pushed against the wall. Ignotus cleared his throat, as he saw Death's lip curl at the sight of his bed sheet.

"It was the only one clean. I don't usually sleep with Dora the Explorer. I mean, it's my little cousin's. She slept over and –"

"Ignotus," Death interrupted. "I really don't care. Have you chosen your gift?"

Ignotus jumped to sit beside Death on the bed. "It's Iggy, remember?"

"Iggy," Death corrected himself, teeth gritted. "What do you want?"

Ignotus sighed dramatically and threw himself back onto his pillow, stretching out his legs. Death sprang back and stood up.

Ignotus propped himself up on one elbow. "What?"

"What do you think?" Death snapped. "I can't touch you, idiot! Are you going to pick a gift, or not?"

Ignotus sat up fully. "You can't touch me? Like, it would kill me?"

Death raked his finger nails down his face. "_Yesss_. I'm _Death_. Believe me, if it would work, I would touch myself right now and put myself out of this misery. You really are insufferable… What? What's so funny?"

"You want to touch yourself," Ignotus sniggered.

Death's lips quirked in spite of himself, but he quickly schooled his face back into a look of neutrality.

"Please, just get on with it."

Ignotus regained his composure and grinned. "Alright then. It can be anything, right?"

"Anything within my power," Death recited impatiently. "I can't make you God, or give you unlimited wishes like a genie, or let you be me."

"I'm a wizard, Deathy," Ignotus said. "I don't believe in God. I have a wand, I don't need wishes. And why would I want to be you?"

Ignotus could have sworn he saw a look of hurt flash across Death's face.

"Anyway," he pressed on quickly. "I have decided. I want to help you. You know, come along with you while you work. Is there something you could give me for that?"

Death staggered back a little and grabbed the desk chair for support. "Excuse me?" he choked.

"Is that possible?" Ignotus asked, pulling at his sleeves nervously. "I know you think I'm annoying and that, but you _did_ say basically anything. And I thought you might get a bit lonely, killing people by yourself all the time."

Death was so taken aback, he didn't even bother to correct him. (_He_ didn't kill people. People, disease, age, disaster, accidents and fate, that was what killed people. He just converted their physical states from alive to dead.)

"Um… It's possible, I suppose. But you couldn't come with me all the time. I'm literally in over a hundred different places at once."

Ignotus leapt off the bed excitedly. "But what about just weekends? Or just once a week? I don't mind skipping school, it's just Muggle crap. What about just a few hours spread over the week? Maths periods, for example?"

Death help up a hand. "Slow down. Why do you even want to… to come with me?"

Ignotus smiled. "I like you."

Death narrowed his eyes, tilting his head. _What sort of weirdo liked Death?_

"I think I've got something," Death muttered. He tapped the top of his head, and pulled away a hoodie, identical to his own. He tossed it over, and Ignotus caught it.

"This will make you invisible," Death explained. "If you can Apparate, you can come with me one night a week, but only if you wear it. I wouldn't want people thinking you were me, after all."

"Sweet," Ignotus said, pulling the Hoodie on. "Can you still see me?"

Death nodded. "I'll come get you in a few days. Keep the Hoodie safe, okay?"

"Sure."

Death disappeared, and Ignotus ran to the bathroom to see if he couldn't see his reflection.

* * *

"Ready?"

Ignotus sat bolt upright, wiped the drool that had trailed down his face and over his arm, and pushed his text book away.

"Merlin, you scared me to death!"

Death raised his eyebrows and Ignotus smirked. "So, tonight's the night?"

"Yep."

"Awesome!" Ignotus jumped up and pulled on the black Hoodie that was hanging off his chair. He twirled around, hands raised to the sides. "How do I look?"

"Stunning, now let's go."

Ignotus grinned and stood next to Death, who backed away a little, looking uncomfortable.

"We're going across town, Stanford Street, do you know it?"

Ignotus twisted his lips in thought. "Yeah, I think so."

"Well, you better, 'cause if you get splinched, I'm not stopping to help you. When we get there, stay out of the way."

"Wait –"

Ignotus groaned, as Death disappeared.

He closed his eyes and focussed. Suddenly, he was on the street, but before he could feel triumphant at his successful Apparation, he was blasted by a rolling tide of heat.

"What the –?"

"Stay on the other side of the street!" Death ordered, rushing past him.

Ignotus stumbled back to stand on a driveway, watching in horror, as Death walked into a house ablaze. Other people were starting to rush out of their houses, covering their mouths with their hands as they ran down the street. Fire truck sirens screeched in the distance, overpowered by the roar of the fire and the splintering of wood, as the house began to cave in on itself. Seconds later, the roof came crashing down, sparks flew through the smoky air, and Death paced out of the wreck, brushing ash off himself, as he approached Ignotus.

"Do know the Children's Hospital?"

Ignotus blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"There are anti-Apparation wards around it," Death continued. "So you'll have to go to Regent Road first and then meet me… You know what, I'll be done by the time you get there, go to Apex Park instead."

Death popped away, leaving Ignotus reeling. As the fire truck rounded the corner, he shook his head, and Apparated.

* * *

"Well, I hope you had a good time," Death said, yawning, as he stepped back from the bloody body in the gutter. "We're done for the night, so you can go home."

Ignotus said nothing, transfixed on the man on the ground.

"Iggy?" Death waved a hand in front of his face.

"Wh-what?" Ignotus jolted.

"Go home."

"Right. Yeah, thanks for… thanks, Death."

Death nodded. "Catch ya later."

Ignotus Apparated into his bedroom and collapsed back onto the bed. His head was spinning, whether from the long string of consecutive Apparitions he'd performed that night, or the shock of seeing so many people die, he wasn't sure. It was probably a combination. He stared at the ceiling in the dark, blowing out a long breath. It had been intense. He really hadn't enjoyed it. He was sure Death wouldn't mind if he told him he didn't want to go anymore. He might even let him keep the Invisible Hoodie. Ignotus sighed, kicked off his shoes and rolled onto his side, tucking his hands under his arms.

_I'll tell him, then_, Ignotus thought. But as he drifted off, he knew there was no way he was giving up the chance meet to Death on a regular basis.

* * *

"Get up, quick, we're on a tight schedule."

Ignotus grumbled and pulled on his shoes. "Places to be, people to kill, right?"

Death let himself be impressed that the guy was willing to come along again. Of course, Ignotus could just be a sadist psychopath, but Death didn't get that vibe from him. "I don't kill people."

"No?"

"No."

Ignotus gave him a sceptical look, but said nothing, as he put on the Hoodie.

"We won't be as busy as last week."

Ignotus seemed to perk up at that.

"Just three jobs tonight; nursing home at half past, car crash on the highway just after midnight, and murder in the city at a quarter to three."

"Let's go."

* * *

"What do you want to do now?" Ignotus asked, shivering as he pulled the Hoodie around himself.

"Hmm?"

"We've got ages 'til next job. Wanna chill back at my place?"

Death hesitated.

"Come on," Ignotus whined.

Death didn't look happy about it, but he nodded. "Fine."

They Apparated into Ignotus' room, then Ignotus led Death to the lounge room. He fluffed up a cushion and gestured for Death to sit down, then jogged into the kitchen. Death reluctantly perched on the arm of the couch and looked around. Boring, typical magical family lounge room, complete with fireplace, moving family photographs hanging on the wall and a liquor cabinet full of Firewhiskey, although there were also many Muggle devices, including a TV, spread around the room. Ignotus stumbled back in, arms full of snacks, which he dumped on the coffee table. He spun around to face the TV and began rummaging through the DVD collection.

"We've got about two hours," he said. "What do you want to watch? Comedy? Action? Thriller?"

Death propped his arm on his lap to hold up his head and yawned. "Don't care."

"What about romance?" Ignotus said, turning around with a shy smile on his face.

"Um…"

"Romance it is!" Ignotus pulled out a DVD and inserted it into the machine.

He grabbed a handful of chips in one hand and the remote control in the other, then settled into the couch, separated from Death by a stack of cushions.

"The Notebook?!" Death spluttered, when the start menu appeared.

Ignotus nodded enthusiastically, stuffing more chips into his mouth. "It's a classic."

"You've got to be kidding me," Death muttered under his breath.

"You'll love it. Want some chips?"

* * *

"Wow."

Ignotus beamed at Death. "Good, wasn't it?"

"I meant, 'Wow, I can't believe you just wasted two hours of your life on that'."

"Naw, what are you bitching about? Didn't you see you had a cameo at the end there?"

"Har-har, you're so funny."

"I knew you'd get to appreciate me."

Death pulled down on his Hood impatiently. Only ten minutes until his next job. _Just think of the work._

* * *

"Can I actually watch you this time?"

Death folded his arms. "What?"

Ignotus sighed. "You know what I mean. I've been tagging along with you for sixth months now, but all I do is sit on the sidelines and Apparate every two seconds. Can you just slow done and show me how you do it this time?"

Death bit his lip in thought. Really, it wouldn't be that much harder from what he was doing already. But why was he even thinking of pandering to this twat?

"Okay," he found himself saying. "There's only a handful of jobs tonight, pretty well spread apart, so we can take our time."

* * *

Ignotus' eyes widened in wonder. Death leant over the woman's body and time slowed.

"I have to physically touch the dying." Death's mouth wasn't moving, but his voice reverberated through the air, surrounding Ignotus so that he couldn't tell from which direction it was coming. There was no light, save for a pale beam shining directly over the woman and Death himself.

"Any touch will do."

Ignotus held his breath as Death slipped his hand out of the Hoodie sleeve and extended it towards the woman's arm. He saw his pale fingers stretch forward, the black nail polish pulling his gaze like a camera lens zooming into focus.

"I usually don't bother with anything fancy. Just a tap on the wrist will suffice."

Death's fingers made brief contact with the woman and complete darkness fell.

"But sometimes…"

They were in the next location. A dingy stairwell. A shot fired.

"But I thought the next job wasn't for another few hours?" Ignotus said, confused.

"If I really don't like the person…" Death continued.

The man keeled over, blood saturating his shirt.

"I'm a little more…"

Death pulled the man up by the collar.

"Forceful."

Ignotus' jaw dropped as Death punched the man in the face, then let him drop like a sack of bricks.

"Of course…"

They were in a hospital.

"Some people need more care."

Death turned to Ignotus solemnly. "This one might be upsetting for you. You can stay in the hall if you want."

Ignotus swallowed nervously and shook his head. "No, it's okay. I want to see."

Death nodded. He turned to the bed and Ignotus' heart sank.

Death gently stroked the little girl's face. "Shhhh."

As soon as his fingers lifted, the girl disappeared.

"Wh-what-?"

They were back in Ignotus' bedroom.

"And there you have it," Death said.

Ignotus fell face down on his bed. "I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"The jobs were a few hours apart tonight, but we went to them one after the other. And how did you do that with the light? And I wasn't Apparating, so how did you take me without touching me? And why –?"

"You're tired and delirious. Go to sleep and I might tell you all about it next time."

"But I want to kn – hey!" Ignotus groaned in frustration. Death was already gone.

* * *

Ignotus woke with a start.

"Death?" he mumbled, sitting up groggily. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, but the room was empty. He slipped off the bed, and opened the door, feeling a strange sensation curdling in his stomach. As he walked down the hall towards the kitchen, he heard a loud sob.

He cautiously walked into the lounge room, then stopped dead in his tracks. His mother was at the front door, two police officers holding their hats outside.

"Mum?"

His mother didn't seem to hear him. She swayed to the side, then collapsed.

Ignotus rushed over to her. He held her head on his lap, heart hammering out of control. The police helped him carry her to the couch. Ignotus sat beside her, gripping her clammy hand tightly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's had a bit of a shock," one of the officers said gently.

"Why?"

Ignotus ripped his eyes off his mother to stare at them when they didn't answer.

"What is it?"

"We would prefer to wait until your mother has woken up, son."

Panic tore through him. This was something bad. Really, _really_ bad.

* * *

He hated him. Hated, hated, _hated_.

He wondered how he'd done it. Had he tapped them on the wrist without a second glance? Slapped them across the face? He would have seen the man who slit Antioch's throat as he slept. He would have watched as Cadmus tied the rope.

And Ignotus wouldn't ever forgive him.

* * *

It had been a year since he'd last seen him. A year since he'd taken his brothers away. He must have known how angry Ignotus was with him, because he hadn't visited once. The Hoodie was buried deep in his closet. Ignotus had the urge to burn it in a bonfire. Throw it right in the middle of the pile and watch it go up in flames. Watch it shrivel and disintegrate into ugly grey ash.

* * *

She was young and pretty. She had short, spiky black hair, like an urchin. Her eyes were brown like coffee beans, but sometimes she wore coloured contacts just to shake it up a little. She had a row of piercings down her left ear, and one in her tongue. She was a Goth and she was tough, but when they were alone, she was sweet and affectionate. She touched him a lot. And he touched her. She was soft and warm and she smelt like breath mints and Pepsi. They danced at underground clubs and he bought her cigarettes because he was eighteen and she was still seventeen, and he watched her smoke them behind the sports equipment shed at her school.

Her name was Rosanne, but she only answered to Bailey. He saw her almost every day. He didn't work, and nor did his mother, but they had his dad's estate to live off. Her parents didn't like him, and he didn't like them. Bailey would meet him with red rimmed eyes, underscored with heavy black eyeliner, on nights when she'd run away. She was an only child and she said that he was her family.

She was a Muggle, and she loved his magic.

He was Wizard and holding her was the only way he could hold on at all.

* * *

"I'm thinking of growing out my hair," Bailey said, taking a long drag.

"What? Why?"

She shrugged.

"But I like it short."

She shrugged again, staring at the deserted oval vacantly. "I'm done with it."

Ignotus shuffled across the concrete to sit pressed against her. "Like you're done with black?"

Bailey sighed. "You're still not over that, Skater Boy?"

"You've only been colourful for a few weeks, Butterfly. You have to give me a chance to adjust."

She laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

He still hated him, but he hated himself even more for not hating him enough.

He still had the Hoodie in his closet. He still woke in the middle of night, expecting to go with him.

* * *

He didn't feel like seeing her, but she said she wanted him to accompany her to a party. She didn't want to go alone. It was at one of her friends' houses and there were too many people for Ignotus' liking. While she talked in the kitchen, he sat on the back steps to escape the suffocation of too many bodies crammed into a small space. The bass line of the music shook the windows, and squeals and laughter pierced the air. He wanted nothing more than to go home.

A guy came stumbling out the back door, nearly tripping over Ignotus, as he ran down the stairs. He toppled onto his knees, as he vomited into the garden, and Ignotus sighed.

"Hey, kid," the guy slurred, pointing at Ignotus.

"What?"

The guy sat facing him and shook his head slowly. "What's going… What… What…?"

Ignotus stood up to go inside. "You're drunk, man. Go pass out or something."

"Wait…" He rasped. He was staring at Ignotus in confusion, leaning from side to side like a pendulum. "I don't feel well."

"I can see that."

Ignotus turned again to go inside, but spun back around when he heard a strangled gurgling sound.

The guy was shaking, eyes rolled back in his head. He fell onto his back, convulsing.

Ignotus ran inside.

"Help!" he screamed. "Help!"

No one paid him any attention. "Someone call an ambulance, now!"

Bailey emerged out of the throng. "What's wrong, Iggy?"

"Some guy, he's shaking around, having a fit or something in the backyard! You've got to call an ambulance."

Bailey's foggy eyes cleared and she ran outside. She gasped when she saw him, then pulled out her mobile. "It's Anthony! You stay with him, I'll call the ambulance!"

She raced around the side of the house.

Ignotus quickly ran over to Anthony and leant down. His limbs weren't thrashing quite so violently now, but his head was spasming, and Ignotus didn't know whether that was an improvement or not. Then he stopped moving completely.

"Anthony, can you hear me?" Ignotus held Anthony's hand and squeezed. "We're calling an ambulance. You'll be ok-"

Ignotus' breath caught in his throat. Anthony's eyes were wide open, unseeing. His chest was only rising sporadically. He was dying.

Ignotus let go of his hand and stood up. He took a step back. The world was spinning.

"I know you're there," he whispered.

The night was suddenly very quiet.

"I know you can here me."

It was darker than it should have been.

"Show yourself."

Death leant over the body. He closed Anthony's eyes. "I'm just doing my job, Ignotus."

* * *

He had thought that Death would start visiting him again after that. He waited two weeks, to no avail. Then he began talking into the darkness. Maybe Death would hear him. But whether he heard him or not, he never came.

* * *

Ignotus wore the Hoodie. He Apparated into town and stalked the alleyways. It was a slim chance of finding Death at the exact moment that he was working, but Ignotus had a back-up plan.

He watched a car full of low-lives drive up behind a girl walking to the bus stop. Her brown curls bobbed in time with the fast staccato clacking of her heels, and she clasped her handbag tight to her chest. Her head quickly swivelled to see the car following. She walked faster, but they were right on her tail.

Ignotus cast a Legilimens charm on each of them to make sure. Then he exploded their tires. The car swerved and smashed into a telegraph pole. It crumpled like alfoil around the steel. The men scrambled out and Ignotus gripped his wand tightly. It looked like this would be tougher than he had thought. As they stumbled onto the pathway, he Stupified them all flat onto their backs. The woman was rooted to the spot, staring, horrified at the scene. Ignotus Imperio charmed her to go to the next stop, then walked slowly around each of the five men.

From what he had heard, you really had to mean dark curses. You had to _feel_ them to make them work. He let himself feel disgust at their evil thoughts. He gave in to his anger. Anger about his father and his brothers dying. Anger about his mother's drinking. Anger at Bailey for not being who he needed her to be. Anger at himself for what he was about to do.

He raised his wand. "Avada kedavra!"

The first man felt totally limp. "Stick around, because I'm doing the rest of them."

He fired the lethal green beam at the next man. "Show yourself, dammit!"

Death materialised over the third man. "What are you doing, Ignotus?!"

Ignotus blew out a relieved breath. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Just cut it out!"

"What do you care?!" Ignotus screamed.

Death bit his lip. "Please, don't."

"Avada kedavra!" As soon as the words had passed his lips, Death touched the third man.

"You think you're the only one who gets to choose who dies? Upset that this doesn't fit your little plan?"

Death shook his head. "I don't choose it, Iggy. People die and I help them move on."

"You have nothing to do with how they die?"

"No."

"Liar," Ignotus spat.

Death blinked in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Antioch was killed for the wand you gave him. Cadmus was depressed because he couldn't bring his girlfriend back to life even though he had that stone. But of course, you had nothing to do with their deaths."

Death lowered his head and Ignotus laughed hollowly. "I knew it."

"Killing these men won't change that, Iggy. Trust me, killing people doesn't help an-"

Ignotus marched up to Death, a look of repulsion on his features. "I know I can't change it. Nothing I can do will bring them back. I didn't do this to see them."

Death looked at Ignotus uncomprehendingly.

Ignotus shoved his wand into his pocket. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"Um, no?"

Ignotus turned away. He inhaled deeply. "It just takes one touch, right? Any touch at all?"

"Yes, but I don't see –"

"Pick me up next Friday."

"I'm not sure –"

Ignotus held up a hand, still not looking at Death. "This was my gift, Death. You promised me. You haven't honoured the agreement in two years, so you can damn well come when I ask next week."

He Apparated away. Death stared after him, three dead bodies, and two paralysed ones, laying at his feet.

* * *

There was a bang on his window. Ignotus jumped out of bed and tore open the curtains. Bailey stared back at him, eyes wide. "Can I come in?"

"Merlin, Hay Bale, this is a surprise." He opened the window and she climbed in.

Her hands were shaking as he led her to sit on the bed. "I really wish you had a mobile, Iggs. It would be good to text you before I come over."

"Do you want a drink?"

She nodded. He summoned a glass of water. She sipped it, then stared down at her lap. Her hair hung limply over her shoulders and her eyes were heavy with purple bags.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head, smiling bitterly. "I… I know you said we should take a break, and that's fine, really… It's just, I've got to talk to you."

Ignotus hugged her around the shoulders. "Of course. What's up?"

She played with her fingernails, jiggling her crossed feet as they hung off the bed.

"I-it… it can wait 'til morning."

Ignotus tilted her chin up to look at him. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, eyes watering. "Yes. I'm just really tired."

He helped her get tucked in and watched her fall asleep. It was getting late. He grabbed the Hoodie off his desk, then hesitated, before draping it over her shoulders. He didn't need it anymore.

* * *

He was sitting in his desk chair, facing the middle of the room. He didn't even jump when Death appeared.

"Iggy, I know you wanted to come with me, but there's actually no jobs tonight."

Ignotus stood up tiredly. "Wrong and wrong again."

Death shook his head. "Either I'm losing my mind, or you're just speaking complete gibberish, because I really have no idea what you're talking about. I strongly suspect the latter."

Ignotus smiled at him and Death's eyes widened in surprise. It was a real smile, free of malice and sarcasm. "I've missed you."

Death swallowed thickly. "I… I've missed you, too."

Ignotus stepped closer. "I know."

"Iggy…" Death whispered. "I didn't mean to."

Ignotus stepped closer still. "Mean to what?"

"To… get attached to you."

"Attached?"

"I'm eternal. No living thing is forever. It can't work."

"Look at me."

Death looked at him. For the first time, Ignotus saw straight into his endless black eyes. He was staring Death in the face.

They were close, Death realised. Too close.

"Iggy!" Death gasped.

Ignotus grabbed Death's hand before he could move away. "One touch. Once _completed_ touch. I'm with you as long as you don't let go."

"We can't hold on forever."

"I don't need forever."

Ignotus wrapped his other hand around the back of Death's neck and pushed the Hood down. He ran his fingers up through the jet black hair. He leant in. "I just need you. And I can't wait anymore."

He pulled Death's face onto his own and kissed him fully on his black lipstick lips, eyes open, hands sliding around his waist. Death kissed him back, tears running down his cheeks. For the first time in forever, Death was warm. Ignotus filled him with his light, and instead of the blackness that always encompassed him on a job, everything went blinding white. And then there was absolutely nothing but Ignotus himself.

Until there wasn't. He'd let go.

Death was alone. Ignotus didn't need forever. But Death did.

* * *

A/N: If you've made it down here, you maybe, possibly liked it? Even if you didn't, review and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
